The Truth of The Matter
by Snowflake Kisses
Summary: The truth can hurt, but not knowing it can hurt even worse.


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to: Bandai Namco**

**A/N: This one of the most heart warming moments in the game. I thought it was so sweet, so I had to write my own portrayal of it. I hope you like and please be sure to critique! Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Guy!" Luke cried, throwing the doors open to Guy's room Emperor Peony had loaned to him. He ran in, the others right behind him.

"Luke!" Guy looked up, blinking in shock when he saw his best friend.

"Did you remove the Curse Slot, Fon Master?" Jade asked quickly, looking to Ion.

"Yes," Ion nodded and smiled as Anise ran to his side.

"I-Is it true? D-Did you really want to kill me?" Luke asked Guy despertaly.

Silence fell over the room at those words, Luke's eyes pained and concerned as he panted from running. Guy's eyes darkened slightly, looking the other way as he rubbed his neck.

"So, you found out huh?" He asked quietly.

"Kind of hard not to when you actually **did** try to kill him earlier," Anise pointed out.

"That was quiet a show, I will say. Gailardia Galan Gardios." Jade smirked, pushing up his glasses.

Guy gave a bitter chuckle, "So, you knew?"

"I was suspicious, so I did a little research. You were part of an aristocracy on Hod. Heir to House Gardios," Jade stated.

"You were part of an aristocracy?" Natalia blinked in shock.

"Yeah, as Jade just so kindly announced." Guy sighed. "My family…was killed when Kimlascan forces inviltraded Hod."

"The Hod War." Tear whispered.

"Yep," Guy nodded. "It was my 5th birthday. All our friends and family had gathered at the manor to celebrate. Just as they were getting ready to read my birthday score, the troops burst in. Killed every last one of them, the bastard was laughing the whole time too. Pere rescued me though and I vowed I'd get my revenge on the Duke."

Guy sighed, looking up at Luke sadly. His heart clenched when he saw the devastation in his emerald eyes. He wanted to tell him it was okay, but it'd have to wait. His best friend deserved to know the truth.

"I became a servant with Pere at the Duke's manor and was planning on making him feel the same pain I did. I was going to kill his wife and only son. I was going to laugh in his face while I did it, so he would feel the same pain I did when he took my family away from me." Guy continued bitterly.

"What ever stopped you from doing it is the question. I mean, you had the motive and the ability to carry out the act." Jade inquired.

Guy looked at Jade, "I realized they were innocent. Luke and his mother had nothing to do with the war. They weren't at fault and they didn't deserve it."

Guy paused, looking to Luke as he offered a gentle smile. "You're the one who changed that Luke. When you said 'I don't need a past', that got me thinking. I was allowing myself to be trapped in the past, allowing their deaths to take hold of my present. I wasn't living my life and that was mockery of their deaths. I lived so I could carry out my family's name and I needed to do that, not taint my hands with the blood of their killer. If I had, I'd be no better than him and I'd lose the one thing most important to me."

"G-Guy…" Luke whispered.

Guy held up his hand to stop his words. "Luke, you're my best friend and I care about you more than anything on this planet. I want you to know that I no longer have any feelings of wanting to end your life. I'd have to end my own if I ever dared do that to you. You're like the little brother I never had and I cherish you being by my side so much. I hope you will forgive me for what happened earlier and I hope this doesn't make things split between us."

Luke downcast his head and clenched his hands at his sides as he listened to Guy.

"Master?" Mieu looked at Luke worriedly.

"Luke…are you okay…?" Tear asked him gently, worried with how silent he was.

"You idiot…" Luke breathed.

"Ah, so you are mad." Guy smiled sadly and sat back on his hands, his legs crossed on the bed. His open peasant shirt slid slightly against his toned chest. "Well, that was to be expected, I didn't think you'd…"

"You're such an idiot!" Luke yelled at him.

"H-Hey Luke…you don't need to…" Guy blinked, holding his hands up to try and calm the redhead.

"Shut up!" Luke cried, tears spilling down his face as he raised his head quickly. He bit his trembling lip, sniffling before lunging forward. He straddling Guy's lap, hugging him tightly as his shoulders trembled.

"You idiot…you're such an idiot Guy….I should be the one asking you to forgive me….I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry…I'm sorry…" Luke cried, burrowing his face in Guy's shoulder.

Guy blinked in shock for a moment, before chuckling lightly and wrapping his arms around Luke. He leaned his head against Luke's closing his eyes. "You're the idiot; I told you it wasn't your fault."

Luke shook his head, hands gripping the fabric of Guy's shirt. He sniffled, sobbing loudly. "I-I love you….so much….b-big brother…"

Guy smiled sadly, a tear slipping down his face. "I love you to, Luke, so much. And that's the truth of the matter."


End file.
